


His Angel with a Lightsaber

by teenidle



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Rival Relationship, Sith Padmé Amidala, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenidle/pseuds/teenidle
Summary: New York City is ruled by two rival families: Jedi and Sith. Even though their ancient feud lies to many decades, it still carries its wickedness like the first day.However, can this savage feud withhold two people from falling madly in love with each other?The story of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, two young star-crossed lovers, and their sacrifices to protect this forbidden love.Modern Romeo and Juliet AU
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	His Angel with a Lightsaber

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with a new fan fiction!! I should note that this is in the real world and I changed the characters and their relationships a bit ;) So no flying air speeders or lightsabers. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Let me know in the comments what you think about the story line and the first chapter :)) See you guys later!!

“Fucking hell!” Padmé Amidala muttered under her breath as she looked down at the blood that was gushing out from the wound on her thigh. Acknowledging the fact that she gets these types of wounds nearly every week, she knew that this one wasn't fatal or anything. Even though her body had witnessed way worse injuries than this one, driving with an injury on her thigh was not an experience she would like to relive, she painfully noted. She had already guessed that the Jedi would track her down and ruin her business meeting with Boba Fett, a ruthless assassin and an infamous drug lord. Fortunately, thanks to her genius mind, she had taken some strict security measures.

Still, it didn't quite prevent the Jedi from trying to blow up the abandoned building that the meeting took place at. _It could have been worse if I hadn't taken some measures_ , she thought while trying to calm her senses. 

Her thoughts left her mind as she looked back at the car that was chasing her: a white Range Rover with the Jedi signature stuck to its hood. _How discreet and modest of the Jedi!_ she thought as she grimaced with disgust. It was a _necessity_ to let everyone know that their _savior_ , the Jedi, was passing by. They were very good at pretending to be the hero while blaming everything on the Sith.

This was the balance of New York: the Sith had to be the dark side, _ying_ , so that the Jedi would be the bright side, _yang_. The two rival families completed themselves since their priority would always be fighting the other. Padmé had been destined to play the bad one since she was born to the family of the Sith. It was not an intentional choice, she knew, but she did it for the family, _for the loved ones._ And after a certain point, she knew that being a Sith was who she was. _Like she had any options to be someone else..._

She winced as she felt another rush of pain on her thigh, making the painful tingle spread throughout her leg. The cramped traffic of New York was going to be the death of her. _No, literally was going to be the death of her._

Her car came to a stop and _coincidentally_ the Range Rover stopped a few cars behind her. Great! She hit the steering wheel hard with frustration. First her meeting got raided down and now she was at a dead stop with a Jedi assassin behind her in the middle of a heavily jammed New York traffic. They had no option other than waiting until the traffic moves again so that they can continue their little chase. _Unless..._

The man got out of the car and took something... _his kriffing gun_ out of the car and hid it in his robe before closing the driver door with a loud thump. Padmé's heart was beating at her ears as she watched the man. He was a man in his early thirties, she guessed, however his long beard and bald head made him look much older and tougher than he probably was. He wore a creamed color robe, making it very obvious that he was a Jedi. She huffed as she kept gazing at him. He still had a few cars to pass by in order to get to her therefore she still had a couple of minutes to get out of her car, but unfortunately she had an extra baggage with her. 

She looked down at her thigh. The wound was still too open for her liking, more blood pouring out from it as seconds pass. She had no choice. Gritting her teeth, she plopped herself to the passenger seat and looked back again. There was still a good two minutes for her to escape her car.

The car door slowly opened just as Padmé slowly climbed out of the car and squatted down before gently closing the door. It didn't seem like the guy had noticed her absence yet, which made Padmé smile in triumph while trying to walk past the drivers who had gotten out of their cars to see what was occupying the road. Her escape plan had worked perfectly. Now, she just needed to get away from the assassin before he noticed that she was gone, _which is right now... fuck!_ Padmé realized as she met the man's gaze. And now he was moving towards her, no, _running_ would be a more appropriate term for what he was doing. So the cat and dog chase had begun again, but only this time there were no cars involved. 

She started to limp faster, slicing through the crowd. It was an absolute necessity that she made him loose her trail. So she quickly changed paths, switching to the right side of the road. That would make the guy confused since literally every driver on the road was out of his or her car, swearing continuously to the infamous traffic. However, he still trailed right behind her, reaching for his gun under his robe. Padmé switched another line before hearing a loud glass cracking sound coming from the car to her left. The man had taken a miserable shot to someone's car window, which caused Padmé to snort. He was about to be in trouble. She continued to duck between cars while constantly looking behind her shoulder. 

The man jumped onto a car and started running on them, much to everyone's groan of disapproval, making Padmé's eyes grow big. She took out her own gun and pointed it back at the assassin before taking her shot just on his leg. Revenge is a dish best served cold, _bitch_! she thought while smirking.

As soon as the gun hit his leh, just above the knee, the guy's posture faltered. Holding his wound tightly, he let out a painful groan, which made most of the attention turn to him. He was more pissed than ever, she realized with deep pleasure. If her wound hadn't been a factor to slow her down, she would have gladly watched him squirm his way on top of the cars with a bullet in his leg. Just as he took a step forward, he fell down right into the car from the wide open top window. Padmé's eyes widened as she let out a deep laugh, watching him go unconscious as the people in the car struggled under him. This was _hilarious_! He probably had at least three different fractures in his body right now.

That's what you get if you mess with the Sith, if you mess with _me_. Padmé thought silently as she made her way through the traffic. "A normal night in New York." she let out a chuckle. For once the damned traffic had worked in favor of her. 

Moving away from road, she gave a last look in his way to make sure that he was out for good before disappearing into a narrow street in between two skyscrapers. This had to be the advantage of being born on the city that you live: knowing every corner, building, and street like the back of your hand. The thought made her smile. She was born here, grew up here and still lived in the city that she loved with dear heart... except for its traffic though. 

The street was dark as the night. Padmé only made out a couple of people casually leaning to the wall with beer in their hands. She knew that when they see her leather jacket with the Sith signature, their eyes would grow in fear and they would sink more into the darkness. That's what being a Sith was about: people feared you. When you walked pass a street they would just stare at you in awe for your brevity and in angst for your reputation. Padmé was used to all of it. 

After she passed the group, she leaned to the wall and held her thigh with one hand while she tried to find her phone with the other hand. She knew who to call exactly. 

* * *

"... and he literally fell into the car onto some random people." she finished with a laugh, swiping the tear that broke out from laughing too hard. She looked down at her now patched up thigh with the remembrance that taking out the bullet was another level of pain... especially without any anesthesia. However, thank the Sith, she had passed out in the middle of the operation since she had lost too much blood. Now she was okay with her leg patched and her arm transfused in order to transfer her blood. 

Darth Maul growl while pinching his temples. They were at the hospital wing of the family house. Since the house was gigantic, Padmé's father found it necessary to turn one of the buildings into a medical center in which the wounded family members would get treated by some professional doctors. _Good call, dad, good call._

Padmé couldn't help but look at her friend's shaved head that was filled with tattoos. Their colors were fading, making it difficult to distinguish each tattoo, _like it was possible to discern them from each other before._ Padmé snorted with her thought, making Maul look up at her with a frown on her face. "You could have died, for Sith's sake!" 

"But I didn't. So we are good." she cheered. "So which place are we going tonight? You know, tonight the drinks are on you." She hopped down from the examination table and leaned down to the chair next to it to pick up her leather jacket. 

"What do you mean which place? The only place you are going is your fucking _home_ , Padmé!" Maul crossed his arms in front of his chest. Padmé could tell, _feel,_ that he was furious with her so-called recklessness. "Do you have any idea how worried your father and uncle are?" 

It was her turn to growl now as she threw her head back. "Maul, for fuck's sake, please do not play the babysitter with me. With both know that my father is exaggerating as always." she stopped to take a deep breath before continuing. "And my uncle probably is not even fazed in the _slightest_." She knew she was telling the truth. Her dad was _annoyingly_ protective over her since he still saw her as a little girl. She couldn't blame him.

After her mother's accidental car crash, or _assassination_ as Padmé would word it, he had became more and more protective over her. He was afraid to lose her like he did with his beloved wife. Since the mysterious crash, she was well aware that he was blaming himself: _he should have been there to protect her._ Padmé had a handful of discussions were she would always try to convince him that he had nothing to do with it, that it was her time. Nevertheless, as the time passed and she grew older, she realized that she was also trying to convince _herself_. _Convince herself that it was all an accident, nothing to do with anybody in the family._

Maul's deep voice pulled her out of her deep depressing thoughts. "You _may_ be right. But still, you need to rest. We have a drop tomorrow, care to remember?" he hissed. _Fuck!_ Of course she forgot about it.

They had a significant drug dropouts tomorrow in an abandoned harbor. A dropout that would change her reputation in the eyes of her dad, uncle, and the entire Sith family. She had clawed her way to the opportunity herself so that she could prove that she was ready to take her father's place as the head of the family. Although she was an only child, meaning the only heir, she still felt the urge to show herself to the family, make them understand that she was capable of being a powerful leader and would fulfill all the expectations. 

"At least one drink to ease the pain?" she looked at him with her puppy eyes. It worked all the time, she knew. "Because right now I am in so much pain that even when I go to my house I would stay awake from it, wandering around by myself and putting pressure on my leg. What is the stitches rip open? Maybe then I might die! Have you ever thought for once-"

"Okay okay! Just shut up." he sighed as he ran his hand over his face in exhaustion. She grinned in triumph. Maul could hardly tolerate long talks, especially the ones that hardly carry any meanings in them. It was his weakness against her. Whenever she started talking like this, he would do literally _anything_ to shut her up. _Power of the mouth!_ "Just one thing. she looked up at him with curious eyes. "Never leave my sight and do not get drunk. Can you do that for me?" She nodded her head in approval before skipping her way out of the door. Wrong move... Just as she landed on her wounded leg she hissed in pain, making Maul snort under his breath. 

She shot a glare over her shoulder at him, muttering a sharp "Shut up." before making her way out the door. 

The drive to The Big Quince was silent. Maul's eyes trained on the road in front of him. It was just past midnight. The roads were less crowded than the time when Padmé and the assassin had their sweet little chase. Thinking about the incident, Padmé tightened her hand on the now bandaged wound. _Fucking Jedi..._

"Did you, by any chance, see the assassin who was following you?" Maul suddenly asked, his eyes never leaving the road. 

Padmé cleared her throat. "Yeah. He was bald and had a very very long beard. I mean, he is probably on his early thirties but with the beard, he looked like a forty year old." Padmé had never seen him before, at least during the times when she was spying on the Jedi or fighting them. "Although he was wearing that ugly robe, I don't think he is a Jedi. He looked more... savage."

None of the Jedi had anything to do with the word 'savage'. Not only their behavior but also their clothes. They just looked like a bunch of old dudes trying to fight. Who would wear those sack looking robes in the twenty first century? Apparently the Jedi.

"It looks like they hired a hitman to get you. But why would they do that?" He caressed his forehead, something he did occasionally when he was thinking hard on something. "It is not likely for them to hire an assassin." 

Padmé sat straighter. "Maybe they had some other business." 

"Do you really think they have some other business other than irritating us? I doubt that, Padmé." She rolled her eyes at the gigantic man sitting next to her. 

"Just put your bias aside and think about it, would you, big guy?" Patting his shoulder, she turned away laughing at him for grimacing at the name 'big guy'. The name annoyed the hell out of him, which made Padmé more and more amused. She liked drawing some feelings out of the guy since he was basically a rock when it came to emotions. His type of emotionless was the type that didn't even shed a single tear at a loved one's funeral. It sometimes awed Padmé, being this emotionless and having literally no weaknesses. Nevertheless, it sometimes made her feel empathy towards him. One should at least feel _something_ , right?

His eyes narrowed. "If you call me that one more time, I swear I am going to throw you out of the fucking car!" Padmé raised her hands, still laughing, as if saying she had surrendered. 

"Okay..." Silence. "... _big guy_."

He threw her a glare, a _glare_ glare before looking back at the road. "I'll see you in the training room. I'm going to crack every bone of yours." he muttered under his breath, making Padmé laugh harder. They usually trained together, so if she annoyed the hell out of him, his kicks and punches were a _bit_ stronger than usual, which she happily reacted by kicking him harder. They always ended up in the medical center with their lips or brows bleeding and cheeks bruised.

She sometimes did it intentionally, even when he wasn't fighting like he wanted to kill her. She did it because she wanted to see Maul interact with the young nurse who was working there. He would literally stare at her for minutes long, only broke his gaze when she was meeting his. And Padmé needed to add the fact that the nurse literally made Maul _stutter_ like a child. The nurse, Cordé, always blushed so hard when they came in. Cordé was also Padmé's close friend. So seeing her like that, literally love struck to Maul, made Padmé smirk so hard that sometimes her bruised cheeks would _literally_ burn. It was just so visible that there was something going on between the two, which surprised Padmé since Maul always had this stoic mask plastered on his face. 

"Happily waiting for it." she replied with a cheeky smile, thinking about Cordé. 

"Jokes aside, do you really think they in fact had some other business that they hired a hitman?" Maul asked, this time looking at her. 

Padmé turned her head and met his gaze. "Yeah, I really do believe they had some other business. They also have a company like us, Maul. It may be something about it."

Just as she concluded, the car came to a stop. They were here. Padmé smirked, very well satisfied with her deceiving abilities, as she jumped out of Maul's Mercedes. She waited for Maul as he was literally threatening the vale that if he encountered any damage on the car, even a small blister, he would chop their dicks of and stick it to their foreheads. Yes, Maul was _a little_ too obsessed with his black Mercedes. One time when Padmé was literally bleeding from her arm, he was scolding at her for bleeding in his car and threatening her that if he saw any blood stains on the seat, he would make her other arm bleed as well... of course outside of his car. 

"Are you done, Maul? I think they got it." Padmé huffed as she met the fearful gaze of the vale guy.

Maul sent a glare her way before repeating his words again. "Look, even a small blister on the hood, I am going to chop that little dick of your and stitch it to your ugly forehead. Okay?" The vale guy visibly swallowed, nodding his head like crazy. The poor guy was literally sweating through his balls. No, really. Padmé's gaze slipped to his pants, which were tricking wet. She really hoped that he didn't pee himself in front of the guests. Poor him. 

She tugged at Maul's wrist, dragging him into the club. Inside it was literally like a fricking jungle: everyone dancing shoulder to shoulder or grinding at each other. A strong smell of alcohol and weed hit her face as she entered the club. Neon lights were intermittently unraveling the people in the club. Now they had to walk through this crowd to get to their usual place at the VIP section. The owner new her father quite well, in fact her father had saved his ass when the guy was literally going to get himself killed for owing so much money for a gang. So what her father did was he became a partner of the club, paying off the debts and reopening it. So it basically belonged to the Sith. 

Padmé literally pushed people away from her as she made way for herself. _Idiots..._ she thought, rolling her eyes at the crowd of people trying to dance in the non-existence space between each other. Maul was close behind her, scanning the club for any imminent danger. 

The lights were blindingly bright, she realized while squinting her eyes, they were making her dizzy. Finally reaching their target location, Maul helped Padmé climb up the ramp to the seats. The box gave them the advantage of seeing everyone around. Padmé liked being aware of her surroundings, liked watching the people around her. It wasn't because she liked spying on people. She just liked seeing their reaction to _their_ environments, trying to understand them by just observing their behaviors. What could she say, she was very into human psychology. 

She knew she had a deep effect on people: they listened to her, they were willing to be led by her, they were intimidated by her. She knew how to treat people depending on their personalities, their true selves. She knew being a leader was in her blood. But other than her personality and her leadership, she obtained this effect by observing people: observing their likes, dislikes, weaknesses, fears. Usually she was observant towards her enemies, though. It was how she cracked their codes, eventually destroying them completely. 

Her eyes gazed around the club. Everyone looked like they all were having the time of their lives: moving their bodies accordingly with the music blasting and sweat dripping down their bodies making them shine under the lights. 

Maul leaned into her ear, trying to yell over the loudly blaring music. Padmé could only made out the words 'saying hi', 'gang' and 'do not leave' before watching Maul leave. She was guessing that he saw some gang member he knew and was going over to say to him or her. She returned to watch people form afar until she felt a pair of eyes on her, burning the side of her face. Not getting very alarmed by the intruder, she calmly turned her head, however not catching the eyes anyone.

It wasn't out of ordinary to find people staring at her since they found her _very_ intimidating. Those gazes had never quite bothered her, total opposite, they made her feel more powerful. It was in the nature of a Sith: people keeps staring at you, talking about you, trying to get to see the real you behind your barriers. Nevertheless, this gaze was different. It _burnt_. Her face was on fire now, and the fire kept slowly spreading down her body. 

She slowly stood up at the box, squinting her eyes to find who that gaze belonged to. Was she imagining stuff now? Maybe it was because of all the pain killers she had. Maybe she was just being paranoid after tonight's chase. But the voice in the back of her head told her to trust her instincts. 

With that, she slowly moved to the exit of the box. Her black latex suit was reflecting all the neon colors when the light was illuminating her, making it literally impossible to be nonstriking to one's eye. Revealing all the curves of her toned body, the suit wrapped her body so tightly that she felt like it was her second skin. Right then, she was feeling remorseful that she left her leather jacket in Maul's car. It would have at least covered some part of her body under this intruder's gaze. 

Gazing at a cigarette packet laying on the box table, she leaned down and took one out with her teeth. Smoking really helped her calming down when she was tense at situations like this. She called out to one of the guards standing in front of the box, asking for a lighter. After he held the fire for her, she slowly started puffing the stick while still looking around to find the gaze. _Fuck's sake!_ She really wasn't the one to lose patience, but this... this one was something different. Someone was looking right into _her soul_. 

At that moment, Maul's warnings had disappeared from her mind and she pushed past the guards at the entrance of the box. She was going to dance. That was the only thing she could do at the moment to distract herself from the burning sensation that seemed to take control over her body. With a cigarette at her hand, she walked down the stairs and made her way to a clear area. 

For a moment, she felt the gaze lift off of her, probably because of the way she just went into the crowd. She sighed with relief and started swaying her hips, her hand holding the cigarette up in the air so that the she wouldn't drop it to anywhere. The tempo was getting faster, thereby the movement of everyone in the club. Padmé started swaying more and more, one hand in the air and the other picking her hair up so that she wouldn't get hot and sweaty too fast. However, her hair was already damp and tiny sweat buds were slowly sliding from her neck and disappearing into her suit. 

She took another puff from her cigarette and threw the bud to the ground, stepping on it. The feeling of burning came back to her, but now her backside was on fire. She knew, the gazer was behind her. Slowly swaying her hips and turning herself around, she saw a silhouette standing in between the crowd. She knew what to do. With the thought she smirked and turned her back again, walking to the opposite direction of the intruder. 

Once again, she was parting the crowd, making her way towards the back exit of the club, the one that opens to a narrow street. While walking, she saw a man sitting up his cigarette. She bit her lip and leaned to him and took his now burnt cigarette from his hands slowly. First the man was angry but before he could say anything he lifted his head up and met Padmé's sly and sexy gaze, winking at him before pecking his cheek. He was left speechless as Padmé walked by him, touching his cheek where she had kissed him like it was holy grail.

Padmé could feel the person slowly following her. Knowing this, she swayed her hips a bit more as she walked. Tonight she was wild. As she reached to the exit, she pushed the metal door and slowly slipped outside. When the cold air kissed her cheeks, a moan left her lips. The cold felt like an electric current had entered her, making her feel alive again. She stepped down from the metal stairs and walked a bit more before leaning her back to the wall. The loud music of the club was a distant mutter now, which made her sigh as she smoked. 

"Didn't anyone teach you that staring is not nice?" 


End file.
